


How it all Started

by foreverpadfoot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverpadfoot/pseuds/foreverpadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The development of an OT5 (Zianourry) relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it all Started

**Author's Note:**

> The result of reading way too many Zianourry fics and having them rolling around in my head

Liam had learned to love the tour bus. At first it had been a confusing, messy place but he had grown to love the tour bus. It was their home away from home and their permanent private space. it was just he and the boys allowed on the bus giving them a sense of privacy. That privacy was becoming mroe and more essential as their strange group began to get stranger and stranger. They had always been closer and more intertwined then could probably be considered normal. they were always falling over and cuddling into each other. Some days it felt like they were conjoined, with how much time they spent together, holding onto each other in some way. 

Then their closeness had taken a turn one night after a concert. They had stumbled on their adrenline highs onto the bus, crashing into each other and ending up in a heap on the floor. They were lying there intertwined when Niall had gently reached over and kissed him, muttering how fabulous he'd been tonight. He had brushed it off, just chalking it up to the adrenline high and thinking nothing of it. But he began to steadily notice that they were all beginning to broach the lines between friendship and relationship. Most nights Harry and Louis fell asleep together and Niall was getting increasingly cuddly. Even Zayn had begun to seek comfort and cuddle more. He found himself falling into puppy-piles more readily and wanting that cmfort and closeness. After that night kisses had also begun to be common. Starting with pecks on the cheek and chaste kisses things had evolved. Suddenly they were beginning to fall into those puppy-piles with full-on kissing, hands reaching over and grabbing one another. 

Then one night he had been in the middle of a tender kiss with Zayn in the middle of an One Direction pile on the floor, his body lying on top of Harry's, when louis had called it all to a stop, asking what was going on only to be met with blank stares and awkward confusion. They had all fallen into this without conscious thinking or realization.

"Are we all gay now or what?" Louis had continued on,

"I consider myself omni-sexual. Gender simply does not matter to me." Harry had piped up, in a matter of fact voice.

"I think I'm gay," Niall had whispered, his face pressed into Louis's chest.

In that moment he reached over and pulled Niall into a hug as he began his own confession, "I think I might be bi. I mean I've enjoyed this but I know I like girls."

There had been a slightly awkward pause after he had finsihed speaking with Louis and Zayn glancing back and forth between each other, before Louis finally spoke with a huff, "I'm bi, but I think I might like boys more. I mean I've been more, uhh, excited with you guys with this...than I ever was with Eleanor."

More silence had followed Louis' admission before Zayn finally spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "I don't know. I thought I was straight and I thought I loved Perrie but I know I'm enjoying this, whatever this is."

"So what does this mean?" Harry had begun, eagerness evident in his voice and on his face.

"I think it means we continue on as we have being open to relationships." he had piped up

"All of us?" Niall had responded,

"Why not? We spend the majority of our time as a group anyways." Louis had concluded, ending the discussion for that night.

And they did carry on as they had been with things becoming heavier and heavier. Cuddles and chaste kisses became heavy snogging sessions, which turned into heavy petting and some grinding thrown in from time to time.

Liam's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Niall grabbed him from where he was standing gazing affectionately at the boys and pulled him down onto the couch and in for a kiss. Whatever they were he was happy and had everything he ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
